huntcookfandomcom-20200215-history
Currencies
Hunt Cook has 4 main currencies that can be obtained through various ways and are used for many different things. Coins Coins are the most basic soft currency in the game. There are a few ways of obtaining coins: * Cooking a Recipe for the first time * Login bonus ( 3,000 on day 4) * Selling items from your pantry * Filling a Main Order, an Extra Order or Side Order * Buying with Gems on the Special Shop * Complete Achievements Coins can be used to purchase stuff fom the Regular Shop: * Buy Recipes * Buy and upgrade Hunt Items * Buy and upgrade Traps * Buy Ingredients from the Supermarket * Upgrade your Cookware Gems Gems are the hard currency in Hunt Cook. They can be obtained in many different ways: * Purchase with real money * Watch a video ( 2 per video) * Complete TapJoy offers * Add friends to your Guild ( 15 for each friend added, plus 35 when you add your 7th friend) * Login bonus ( 5 on day 2, 10 on day 5) * Possible bonus from the Mole (up to 5) * Possible bonus from the Lucky Bird ( 3, if you don't get a Golden Bone) * Possible bonus from Traps, if you find a Tsuchinoko * Randomly found on Full Hunts * Complete Achievements * Complete Hunter's Trials * Complete Chef's Trials * Hunt each game for the first time and sharing it in social media ( 3 each) * Find each of the Boss Treasures for the first time ( 3 each) * Level up ( 5 each level) Likewise, there are many, many ways of spending your Gems: * Buy Red Cows from the Special Shop * Buy Coins from the Special Shop * Buy Healing Items from the Special Shop * Buy Costumes from the Special Shop * Expand your Pantry * Get more cooktop ovens for your kitchen * Upgrade the Boss' abilities if you don't have enough Tickets ( 1 = 5) * Do a U-Pick run if you don't want to share posts on social media ( 5) * Retry a Full Hunt if you can't or don't want to watch a video ( 3) * Speed up a cooking process * Starting a recipe without all the required ingredients Tickets Tickets have only one use in Hunt Cook, namely upgrading the Boss' abilities. There are a few ways to get Tickets: * Login bonus ( 5 on day 7) * Possible bonus from the Mole ( 1) * Complete Achievements * Complete Hunter's Trials * Complete Chef's Trials * After you complete all Restaurant Missions, you get 1 for every 160,000 you earn. * Complete Extra Orders Red Cow Red Cows can recover one Hunt Point, allowing you to go on a Hunt when you run out of points. The maximum amount of Red Cows you can have at one time is 99. If you try to save more after it, you will lost the additional Red Cow(s). Also, you can't buy Red Cow(s) from the Special Shop if you already have 99 of it, or if the pack you want to buy will exceed the maximum 99 amount. You obtain Red Cows in a few ways: * Login bonus ( 3 on day 3, 5 on day 6) * Special Shop (paid in Gems) * When you find Old Man Veggie, there's a chance he'll give you a Red Cow after handing you the vegetables * Tap the UFOs when you see them on your Home screen (after you've obtained the Ray Gun) Category:Gameplay